I don't Need Your Money
by BlackLavenders
Summary: Kim JongIn adalah seorang siswa perfect yang selalu melihat segala hal dari segi positifnya. Oh SeHun adalah seorang anak kepala yayasan dengan sebuah kelainan seksual yang ada pada dirinya. Dan suatu hari, mereka dipertemukan karena sebuah gosip yang menyebar di sekolah. "Ada seorang siswa gila dan pervert yang akan menghisapmu di atap sekolah." KaiHun! Chap 1 update. Wanna RnR?


"**Katanya, ada seorang siswa **_**pervert**_** di atap sekolah yang rela membayarmu dengan uang yang banyak agar bisa menghisap penismu." –**_**Anynonymous**_

_**.**_

"—**bodoh, itu hanya rumor. Yang seperti itu mana ada." **

–_**Kim JongIn**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**I don't Need Your Money**

**Main Pair : KaiHun**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO-L dan selamanya akan jadi milik **_**fans**_**-nya**

**Warn : NC-21, typo(s), kata-kata tanpa saringan, hampir PWP (**_**porn without plot**_**), eyd berantakan dan lain sebagainya. **

**.**

**Mari lestarikan pair KaiHun yang jumlahnya mulai kalah dengan pair lain! :)**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Awal Mula**

.

Kim JongIn memang jarang masuk sekolah—bukan karena ia siswa bengal, tidak bisa diatur, mempunyai kelakuan preman dan lain sebagainya _(ya, hal-hal bersifat destruktif semacam itu)_. Sebenarnya, ia hanya terlalu sibuk dengan lomba-lomba di luar sekolah yang melibatkan dirinya di dalamnya. Dalam satu bulan, ada saja surat dispensasi khusus untuknya yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah. Apalagi kalau tiba masanya OSN (Olimpiade Sains Nasional), Kim JongIn akan sering belajar di luar dengan beberapa _partner_-nya yang ikut dalam lomba tersebut dengan dibantu oleh tutor yang disediakan khusus oleh sekolah. Oleh karena itulah Kim JongIn lumayan penasaran saat baru saja mendengar berita ini, berita yang tersebar dari mulut ke mulut tentang—

…seorang siswa _pervert_ yang rela membayar mahal hanya untuk menghisap penis—_eww_.

Lucu? Kim JongIn bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat LuHan—_seorang temannya sekelasnya_—bercerita tentang ini. Yang benar saja! Apa dia tengah terkena _gay_ _syndrome_ tahap akut hingga sebegitu _excited_-nya menghisap penis orang lain? Lucu sekali.

"Kai! Berhenti tertawa!" LuHan berkata lumayan keras, kesal sendiri oleh kelakuan pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya.

JongIn memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Ia menatap LuHan dengan sudut-sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata hasil saking kerasnya ia tertawa barusan. Ia mengusap sudut-sudut matanya, lalu menatap LuHan dengan senyum meremehkan yang kerap kali mampir di bibir tebalnya itu. _Hell_! Apa semua siswa akselerasi memang selalu suka menyeringai meremehkan begitu?

"—berpikirlah dengan logikamu Xi LuHan," JongIn menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, "setelah menghisap penismu, dia akan memberimu uang begitu? Itu tidak masuk akal. Biasanya di luaran sana, setelah memberikan servis yang memuaskan seperti itu, seharusnya orang yang dihisap penisnya yang harus membayar—_well_, seperti prostitusi-prostitusi liar di luar sana."

JongIn tersenyum. Xi LuHan mendesah berat. Benar juga.

"Tapi, aku mendengar ceritanya dari mulut ke mulut, dan beberapa ada yang mengaku kalau—"

"—bodoh!" JongIn memotong ucapan LuHan. "Kau siswa akselerasi. Berpikirlah dulu sebelum memutuskan kalau apa yang kau dengar itu benar, cari bukti dan faktanya. Siswa _pervert_ penghisap penis itu… _mana_ _ada_."

Xi LuHan bungkam. JongIn memang tipe yang tidak akan pernah percaya apa kata orang lain kecuali membuktikannya sendiri, jadi berapa kalipun ia bercerita, pemuda itu mana pernah akan percaya bila tidak disertai bukti dan fakta yang tepat serta akurat.

**Black Lavender**

Persiapan untuk lomba memang menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Dispensasi tidak membantu sama sekali, karena itu hanya ijin sementara yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah pada siswa-siswi perwakilan untuk lomba. Tugas-tugas yang ditinggalkan karena sibuk mengurusi persiapan lomba tetap menumpuk. Ulangan-ulangan harian, ekstrakurikuler dan—ya, semua urusan sekolah yang kini menjadi bebannya setelah perlombaan-perlombaan melelahkan itu berakhir. JongIn merasa dirinya akan gila sebentar lagi. Ia bahkan berisikeras untuk tidak ikut saat Kris memaksanya pergi ke kantin bersama—jujur, raut wajah kesal Kris waktu itu cukup menghantui JongIn sampai sekarang. Rasanya ia lelah sekali dan butuh udara segar segera, jadi sebelum Kris atau LuHan dan teman-temannya yang lain memaksanya lagi untuk ke kantin bersama, JongIn bergegas pergi dari kelasnya untuk menyepi di atap sekolah.

…dan JongIn melihatnya. Oh SeHun, dia sedang dipalak oleh seorang siswa kelas tiga di anak tangga menuju atap.

JongIn membulatkan matanya. Ia segera bergegas naik ke atas tangga dan mencengkram kerah belakang senior itu.

"Hei! Jangan memalak uangnya!"

Sret!

Senior itu mendorong JongIn hingga JongIn hampir terjatuh, dan lari dari sana. Sial! JongIn tidak sempat melihat wajahnya! JongIn langsung berdiri dan menatap SeHun—ya, si pemuda berwajah datar anak ketua yayasan di sekolahnya. Ah—sebenarnya agak tidak yakin juga ketika melihat anak semengerikan ini—_JongIn jujur saja langsung bergidik saat berdiri di sebelah SeHun karena aura dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu_—bisa dipalak seperti itu.

"Kau Oh SeHun 'kan? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

SeHun mengalihkan pandangannya. Gawat!

"Tidak apa-apa—" SeHun memasang wajah poker face-nya, lalu ia bergegas pergi dari sana tanpa mengacuhkan JongIn. JongIn hanya bisa diam terpaku menatap punggung SeHun yang mulai menghilang dari kejauhan.

Ada apa dengannya?

**Black Lavender**

Hari berikutnya, Kim JongIn melihat senior yang berbeda memalak pemuda itu lagi—Oh SeHun, di tempat yang sama, di jam yang sama. Oh SeHun terlihat memberikan uang pada senior itu dengan sukarela. JongIn yang tidak suka melihat ketidakadilan terjadi di depan matanya lalu menghampiri senior itu dan meninjunya di tempat—SeHun terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan JongIn, begitupun sang senior. Ia yang masih terjatuh langsung beringsut mundur, menegakkan tubuhnya lalu lari terbirit-birit. JongIn hampir saja mengejar senior kurang ajar itu bila SeHun tidak menahan tangannya, lalu menariknya menaiki tangga menuju atap.

Brak!

"Apa maumu!?"

Sret!

SeHun menghempaskan tangan JongIn kasar, membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu sedikit meringis karenanya. Ia menatap punggung SeHun yang berdiri sejauh dua meter di hadapannya dengan pandangan heran. Ia menghela napas lalu menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau bisa melaporkan orang-orang yang memalakmu itu pada kepala sekolah! Aku yakin orang tuamu tidak akan tinggal diam kalau tahu anak tunggalnya diperlakukan seperti itu—"

JongIn melihat bahu SeHun bergetar menahan tawa. Tangan pemuda itu turun, memegangi perutnya, tangannya yang lain naik menutup mulutnya—menahan agar suara tawanya tidaklah terdengar terlalu keras. Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap JongIn. Senyum main-main itu mampir di bibirnya yang kemerahan—_dan sedikit bengkak_—entah JongIn salah lihat atau tidak.

"—kau sepertinya salah paham," ucap SeHun dingin, kembali pada tabiat aslinya. Senyumnya yang beberapa detik lalu menghiasi wajahnya musnah detik itu juga.

"A-apa?"

SeHun mendesah malas.

"Penghisap penis. Maksudku, siswa _pervert_ penghisap penis di atap sekolah, apa kau pernah mendengarnya?"

JongIn mengangguk—LuHan memang sedang heboh menceritakan cerita norak yang belum pasti kebenarannya itu baru-baru ini. Atau—apa mungkin—?

"…tidak mungkin! Jangan-jangan kau korban siswa _pervert_ itu! A-astaga!" JongIn menutup mulutnya, terlalu shock dengan kesimpulan-kesimpulan yang berkumpul di dalam otaknya barusan.

Sudut-sudut bibir SeHun berkedut, ia telah siap meledakkan tawanya lagi. Sialan! Siapa sangka Kim JongIn yang selalu membawa nama harum sekolah itu bisa sebegini bodohnya.

"Aku orang itu."

SeHun berharap JongIn segera lari terbirit-birit sekarang setelah mendengar pernyataannya barusan.

"Aku si siswa _pervert_ itu."

JongIn membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Anak ketua yayasan? Apa yang terjadi? SeHun—Oh SeHun si penghisap penis? Itu tidak masuk akal 'kan? Kan?

Kaaann?

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanyanya.

SeHun mendengus, "Hanya untuk mencari kesenangan."

JongIn tersenyum tipis.

Pandangannya berubah sendu. Ya, melihat SeHun sekarang ia seolah-olah melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin. Orangtuanya terlalu sibuk, mereka jarang meluangkan waktu mereka untuknya dan terlalu sibuk bekerja. Mereka hanya sibuk memberi JongIn uang dan mencari uang untuk menambah banyaknya tumpukan kertas itu di dompet mereka. Mereka mengumpulkan dan terus mengumpulkan kertas yang mereka anggap berharga itu dan tanpa sadar melalaikan tanggung jawab sebagai orang tua.

JongIn tahu rasanya, apalagi JongIn baru-baru saja mendapatkan kabar kalau Ibu SeHun terpilih menjadi duta besar sekarang, sedangkan ayahnya baru saja mengambil alih saham terbesar di Samsung, Inc. Mereka pasti akan semakin sibuk dan akan semakin lalai—ya, selalu saja _'begitu'_. JongIn tidak menyangka tekanan dalam keluarga bisa membuat SeHun bertindak kelewat batas seperti ini.

JongIn juga pernah merasakannya dulu, dan jujur, ia sempat menjadi _bad boy_ di sekolahnya yang dulu sebelum akhirnya sadar dan bertobat. Melakukan hal-hal semacam itu hanya untuk mendapat perhatian orangtua sebenarnya adalah hal yang wajar. Namun hal yang seperti itu hanyalah merusak diri sendiri. Oleh karena itulah JongIn berubah dan lebih memilih menenggelamkan dirinya dalam tumpukan buku ilmu pengetahuan. Belajar terkadang bisa membuatnya lupa akan masalah rumah. Membaca buku-buku tua yang ia temukan di perpustakaan terkadang membuatnya bisa berpikir lebih dewasa dan memaklumi masalah yang sedang menimpa dirinya sebagai sebuah hambatan yang akan selalu dialami setiap umat manusia di muka bumi.

Tanpa sadar JongIn melangkahkan kakinya mendekati SeHun, lalu membawa pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Kini giliran SeHun yang membatu—tdak mengerti sama sekali jalan pikiran seorang Kim JongIn.

"Sepupuku Kim Joonmyeon adalah seorang psikologi, kau bisa bercerita tentang masalahmu padanya, siapa tahu kau akan mendapatkan jalan keluarnya nanti. Aku tahu kehidupanmu pasti sangat sulit. Dengan kedua orangtua yang selalu sibuk seperti itu tidak heran kau menjadi begini."

DEG

Sial. Apa ia semudah itu untuk dibaca?

SeHun melepaskan pelukan JongIn dengan hati-hati. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya yang tiba-tiba buram.

Sret!

SeHun mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan lengan baju, tidak ingin si JongIn itu melihat air matanya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain. JongIn tersenyum. Tingkah SeHun terlihat begitu manis di matanya. Ia mengusak pucuk kepala SeHun, lalu tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Hentikan saja pekerjaan bodohmu yang hanya membuang-buang waktu itu, ok?"

JongIn hendak pergi dari sana sebelum suara SeHun kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku cukup terkesan karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membacaku. Membuat onar di sekolah agar mendapat perhatian orangtuaku memang buang-buang waktu. Mereka terlalu sibuk hanya untuk sekedar datang satu tahun sekali ke rumah untuk menengok anaknya—apalagi untuk menghadiri surat panggilan orangtua yang berkali-kali sekolah kirim ke rumah. Hahaha… aku—aku memang menyedihkan 'kan?"

JongIn terdiam. Ia berbalik, menarik tangan SeHun, membawa pemuda itu kembali dalam pelukannya. Pemuda ini… bagaimana JongIn bisa meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti sekarang?

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu balas memeluk JongIn, menenggelamkan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata di pundak JongIn.

**Black Lavender**

"Jadi kau akan berhenti melakukan itu 'kan?"

Mereka merebahkan diri mereka di lantai atap yang dingin, hembusan angin musim semi terus menerus memanjakan tubuh mereka. Seharusnya JongIn tidak membolos kelas Pak Kim sekarang—karena _well_, yeah, guru kimianya itu lumayan _killer_ terhadap siswa yang absen tanpa alasan dari kelasnya eww—tapi mungkin JongIn bisa mendapat pengecualian karena ia termasuk siswa berprestasi. Jujur saja, Pak Kim lumayan pilih kasih terhadap siswa bodoh dan pintar di kelasnya.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap melakukannya." SeHun berujar mantap. JongIn menoleh pada SeHun yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa?"

SeHun menghela napasnya lelah lalu menutup matanya. "Aku menikmatinya—sesederhana itu. Lagipula itu sudah menjadi hobiku."

JongIn terkesiap. Ia menindih tubuh SeHun cepat, memerangkapnya di balik kedua tangannya.

"Bodoh! Di mana harga dirimu huh? Memangnya apa yang kau dapatkan dengan melakukan perbuatan tidak berguna seperti itu? Kesenangan? Uang? Kau tidak mendapatkan apa-apa!"

SeHun kaget melihat JongIn berteriak di depan wajahnya, namun kemudian ia tersenyum licik. Ia menarih kerah JongIn, lalu menempelkan bibir mereka berdua, sekilas—sebuah kecupan ringan yang selembut dan semanis permen kapas. SeHun berbisik di telinga JongIn.

"Aku suka melihat wajah mereka yang memerah karena terangsang dan—sibuk menahan desahan."

SeHun menjilat daun telinga JongIn seduktif. JongIn tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang sekarang ini. "—aku akan berhenti dengan satu syarat."

"_**Kim JongIn, kau harus menggantikan mereka setiap aku membutuhkanmu. Kau tenang saja, aku akan membayarmu."**_

_**.**_

**To Be Continue**

.

A/n : Hai! Hai! Saya lihat KaiHun shipper udah mulai langka di FFN, jadi saya bikin FF KaiHun aja. Hahaha. Tapi mungkin kedepannya saya akan lebih banyak membuat HunHan karena saya ikut dalam Event _**HunHan Bubble Tea Couple**_ (bener gak nulisnya) yang sudah sempat diiklankan di page tempat saya berdiam diri, page Kaisoo & Hunhan Yaoi Fanfiction.

Untuk WAM, mungkin FF itu sudah ending, mungkin juga tidak. Saya sudah punya plot untuk melanjutkannya, tapi saya orang yang lumayan tega, jadi mungkin itu sudah bisa dibilang ending kalau untuk versi saya sendiri. Dan FF ini anggap saja sebagai bonus karena wam sudah nyampe 500 review! Waw! Saya gak nyangka FF crack pair bisa sampai review segitu (alay). XD

Ini baru prolog by the way.

Suka? Gak suka? Aneh? Mainstream? Gaje? Silahkan di review!


End file.
